STUCK
by Wolfchild87
Summary: Modern twist in our favorite mideval girl. for everyone who's awkward moment was all throughtout high school
1. Chapter 1

-1**Reader's guide:**

_Jane's thoughts_

Narrating characters action

(Describing)

"speaking character's" (Duh)

**Stuck**

_I'm Jane D'Arc. I'm fifteen year old girl in the year 2010, who dreams of joining the army, fighting for my country, and making a difference in the world. But for now I'm stuck in high._

Fifteen year old Jane closes her locker, leans against it, and blows a few strands of hair away from her face. (Jane wears a red shirt with a yellow orange brest-lenght vest, with yellow orange fingerless gloves, soft red shorts, and brown DC shoes. She carried a light brown shoulder bag with a red dragon symbol stitched on the outside of the bag.) Out crawls a lizard out of her bag. It stacked its tong at her to get her attention. She notice it, and pushes it back in the bag.

_This is my pet lizzard, Dragon. I found him in our yard. I keep him in my bag because… well my parents don't know he is my pet. Actually they don't know a lot of things about me. Which is strange because they work at the same school I go to, Kippernia High. My mother, Adeline, is the School's secretary. She makes sure all the events, and attends to the principle and Vice principle's need._

Scene changes from Jane to her mother at work(Jane's mother was a dressed in light brown blouse, button all the way to her neck witha light red skirt that reached her knees, with brown thin stalkings and low heeled shoes.) Adeline is multi tasking between papers and phones without breaking a sweat.

Scene changes from Adeline to Milton.

_And my dad, Milton works as the schools algebra instructor, guidance counselor, and accountant. The budget cuts have made his job incredibly stressful, so I rarely get to talk to him about anything._

(He has a grayish brown suit with a green shirt on. His pants match his suit, and has brown shoes.) He is stacked with papers, rubs his head in frustration. The scene then changes again from Milton's office to Jane walking in halls.

_As much as I love them, I often find myself hating their decisions. It was not my idea to be stuck in this toxic waste dump. But they said "its one of the best schools", followed by "You'll make lots of friends", and finished by "Because I am you mother and I say so!". I had to hand it to them, this one of the best schools. The scores are so high because the student invest a lot of time and effort in finding new ways of cheating._

Jane looks in class. One student is copying the multiplication answers from his shoe that he wrote the night before. Jane walks away annoyed.

Well I suppose I had to hand it to mother when she said I'll make lots of friend. I didn't make lots a friends, just five good one.

Jane stops in front of a specific locker, she opens it, and inside was a boy cramped in his locker.

_That's my best friend, Jess Jester, and neighbor. He's intelligent, talented, creative, kind, and funny, which can only mean one thing… he's a bully magnet. _

Jane helps pull him out. (He wears a light blue beanie, a long sleeved, white, thin shirt, with a blue t-shirt over it. Blue jeans and van blue shoes.)

_He's been shoved into his locker so many times, it just became easier to have me remember his combination._

Jess stretches himself. "Thanks Jane" Jane sighs. "how long are you going to put up with this Jess?"

_I always asked, I always get the same answer._

"Just until the year 2012." Jess dust himself off and got his backpack.

_In case your wondering, that the year we graduate. As I mention, Jess is genially special, but around here being smart means being public enemy number one. And it doesn't help, that Jess is terrible at sports._

A couple of scenes pass of Jess getting hit by balls. He got hit by baseball in the groin, got a bunch of dodge balls thrown at him, and was tied to the tetherballpoll. Scene change again to Jane and Jess continue walk to until they came a cross a blond boy opening up another locker witha janitors key. ( he wears a white shirt, withbaggy jeans, withblack shoes. He had brown leather bracelets, and a brown apron with a number of bags and tools attached to it.

_That's Jethro Jr. Smith, Jet for short, and as far as jocks go he's the coolest. And not just because he actually thinks, but unlike those stuck up, spoiled, rich meat heads, he appreciates what he has. His parents are farmers who had to work hard to get him into a good school. Not to mention that he's also on a sport's scholarship, and pays the rest with his part time job as a student Janitor. _

Jane smiles and looks at him with a strange light focus.

_If you're wondering why I'm staring at him is because I've had a small crush on him since summer, when he worked at the animal shelter. And if your wondering why I have not told him about how I feel is because of this:_

_One: I'm fifteen years old who doesn't take rejections well_

_Two: He gets asked out by every hot girl in school. Meanwhile I still look like I'm in my twelve years old ackwardphase, and mother is constantly making sure I'm face and hair is clean._

_And Three: Jess has had a crush on me since 4th grade. He tried to be discrete, but didn't help that he writes my name all over notebook, and once in his alphabet soup. Plus when I was recoving from the snake bite last summer, he thought I was not going to make it, and confessed everything. Who knew unconscious people could hear everything. _

_I never told anybody myfeelings beacuse it will only make thing hard amoung us, and I figured i would have been oever Jet by now. How wrong I was._

Jet opened the locker, and out came another boy, with a pot over his head. ( the boy was tall knew brown pants with, with a brown and red shirt, and wore sturdy sandals)

_If there is anyone who gets beaten more than Jess is Rake. He is a sweet and gentle enviormenatist who gardening instead of gym. Of course around here there is only one type of plant those meat heads care about, and Rake doesn't grow it. So he also gets shoved into lockers with a pot full of manure dunk on his head on a regular bases._

"Thanks Jet… can you get me to the nurse…. I think I still have a bit of the rosebushes they pushed me in is still in my pants" he was breathing heavily. Jet takes him with a gentle smile. "Sure we'll see you late." they leave.

_Jet is captain of the football team, so nobody bothers Rake or Jess as long as he is around them._

The scene changes to lunch time.

_Its lunch time and as usual the lunch lady served something that I'm pretty sure was dissected in science class. Fortunately for us, we have Verbena Salt, AKA Pepper. We've been friends since 4th grade, and even then she refuse to let us put anything questionable in out mouths. So she cooks and brings it for us at lunch time. We bring something to share among our group of course, but she makes the main course…of course. Rake especially brings things for her to use in the kitchen... But there is no need to get into why that is. _

(Pepper wore a white dress. It had white elbow length sleeves with pink think straps and pockets. She wore pink sandles)

_For the most part, lunch is usually a fun time for us to relax from the dull, yet painful moments in school. That is unless…_

Suddenly a boy with black hair sat with them. (He was wearing designer clothing.)

_Unless Gunther breech join us. You have to understand one thing, where Jess is my best friend, Gunther is my worst. He always makes these moments frustrating because he is always bragging about himself. He is the only child and heir to the Breech Industries, a company whose actions are more questionable than today's meatloaf special. And unless you have his test scores, there is nothing that will keep him from bragging. _

"Jet what was all that letting that Rick Johnson score the winning touch down. Am twice as fast as he is. If I didn't tackle number 4 on time we would have lost the game." Gunther complains. Jane rolls her eyes.

_See what I mean. We would have kicked him out by now, but Pepper would never allow it. Its her personal belief that she can change the world by feeding them good food that will make them feel good. I know she optimistic, but I still like her._

Lunch is over and Gym class begins.

_Gunther may have ruined our lunch, but he yet to continue annoying wrath. It was gym class, and it was held by Ivan Mackay. And like any gym teacher, he was fat and loud. He announce that today was dodge ball, which is all he has us do. And while Jess was beaten to a pulp with balls, Gunther could not stop talking about himself. The only time when only satisfying moment was when I dodge the balls, and he didn't. Went straight to the nurse with a nose bleed. _

End of the day

_As fun as watching Gunther leave a trail of blood, my mood went down. Our was holding auditions for the fencing team. Mother said that Granddad was a great fencer, and his skills helped him enlist in the marines. And I have a nibble feet for it, there was only one problem its an all boy team. Most teams were. I protested against the head of the athlete department, Theodore Boarmaster, whose also the political and history teacher. And as much as he hated to turn me away, the policies stand. Apparently, its not safe for girls to practice with sharp items. Quiet frankly, that kind of logic never sank in to me. I've seen several boys hurt themselves with erasers. I don't know who thought it was a good idea to let them play with knives. _

Jane passes the class, she watches the boys practice their form.

_I suppose this is the part where I shout out this is so unfair, but no one has ever told me that was._

Jane's pet lizard comes out of her bag. She gently takes him out and looks at him in the eye.

"what should I do…?" Dragon sticks out its tong.

" You can get me out of here." Jane hears a Jess. He was locked in the locker again. Jane lets him out.

"Jess I thought this only happened once a day."

"I know but I answered a question in math, so they ambushed me." he stretched.

"You're a lifesaver Jane… I owe you one."

_And from those little words, an idea was born._

"Jess… can I cash in on the favor." Jane holds his hand, and he turns a little red.

_DON'T JUDGE ME!_

* * *

**Alright I know that this story sounds crapy, but give me a break. Im sure there are worst crap than this. Anyway most of the charactors acts and behaivior is based on things i digged up. so if you have any questions or comment feel free leave them in the comment section.... below**


	2. Chapter 2

-1**The Plan**

_After walking home from school, I explain to Jess my idea about joining the fencing team. As always, Jess proved to be a very supportive friend._

"Are you high" Jester is sitting with Jane in her living room. Her parents were in their office. They are preparing to be leave soon.

"Shhhh! My parents are in the other room! And these walls are paper thin"

_Doesn't he know that adults have a radar about these things. Well I guess he wouldn't. His parents left him with a distant relative when he was seven so that he can get a better education. She's no mother of the year, but Jess did learn what most people learn in their early 30s… how to take care of himself._

"Jane, there is no way you're joining the fencing team. You heard what Boarmaster said. The policies clearly states that girls are not allowed to join the same sports with boys for their own safety." Jess whispered ducked as low as to keep her parents from finding out.

_This use to be a whole lot easier, when we were kids and we had our own secrete language. Till my dad broke the code._

"That is a stupid rule and you know it! If they want to keep us safe then they might as well keep us plastic bubble, and remove anything that stimulates our brains."

"I'm not disagreeing with you Jane, but what can you do. Last year you tried to petition, but no one cared." Jess. "You cared" Jess facial expression changed from skeptical one to a soften one. "I need your help now."

_Yes I'm horrible for playing with his feelings like this, but I'm desperate. And he is the only one that can helped, and I knew he was on board the second he sighed with a small moan._

"What time is registration?" Jess said in a defeated tone.

_The plan was simple. Jess registers and I takes his place. Since the fencing gear cover the face, no one will be able to tell that's me. Jess and I are the same height, and since I still haven't hit puberty you won't have told the difference between us. As long as I don't take my mask off or hit or my body doesn't change no one will ever know. Simple…I think._

"Question… what are you going to do when you get discovered. You can only fool them for a while." Jester remained her. His tone was serious and his arm was crossed. Jane was quiet for a brief moment.

"I'll figure that out when I get there." she gave him a determine stare. Just then the doorbell rings, and Jane's mother answers it. A little girl and her Brother came in screaming with joy. (The little girl wore a lavender girl scout uniform skirt and sash, with white shirt and socks, and purple shoes. She had her hair loose and had a purple headband as a decoration. Her brother had very short hair **(author's notes: lets face it he'll get eaten alive with his medieval hairstyle)**,and had a white t-shirt and a red basketball uniform with a tiger face on it. And had black sport short with red tennis shoes.) They came running in Screaming for attention.

_That's Principle and Vice Principle's kids Lavinia and Cuthbert. They always dropped them off here before they go with my parents to have a meeting with the district. They've gone through so many nannies and babysitters, and I'm not entirely sure why._

A couple of scenes pass. Their first Nanny runs home screaming with a strange green substance on her head. Their Second Nanny the children locked her up in the closet. The third Nanny was taken away in an ambulance. The Last Nanny deported herself out of the country.

_I'm the only one who survived so far. And I think mother volunteer me to the Vice Principal, , to scare me from having sex. I guess its one less worry for my father. Don't get me wrong, Lavinia is okay, her brother is another story._

Cuthbert pulls on his sister's sash, and she tugs back and calls out for Jane to help. Jane gets up and separates them. Just then the Principal, Caradoc Kipper, and Vice Principal, Gwen Kippernook, came in. (The Principal wore a brown suit with a olive green shirt, and brown shoes. His wife Had her hair was in a half pony tail, and was wearing a royal blue short sleeve dress that went down to her knees. It was not glamorous but showed off her curves. She wore low heeled shoes.)

"Jane, Jess I'm counting on you to watch after my precious children." Said the Principal

_You've got two I haven't met. _

She looked at Jess, he was probably thinking the same thing. The Vice principal then gives Jane a bag. It was full with their pajamas, tooth brushes, and to Tupperware full of peas and food. "Jane if its not too much trouble I would prefer that the children be ready for bed by the time we return." The Vice Principle gently said.

_No one can say no to her. Not even the Meat heads in school… scratch that especially the meat heads at school. _

While the children were running around the house, Janes mother walks up to her and told her that they will be back by 8:30. Then looked at Jess and told him to behave himself.

_By which she means he should not slide down the stairs and break the her table...again._

The adults left, and Jane hears something breaks.

_Normally Jess would stay and helped me with these precious holy terrors… but today he screwed me._

Jess heads for the door and bids Jane good-bye.

"Where are you going?' she asked him with her hands in her hips

"Oh well I would love to help, but seems how I have fencing class to register in the morning… soo.. Good night, and try not to fall asleep." He said and left with a smile on his face. Jane hears something breaks, and runs off in that direction.

_This is going to me a long night_

* * *

**ok Im debating on pairings. Now as you may have notice Jane has a bit of a crush on Jet AKA Smithy(who wouldn't), but Jes has a crush on her**

**so in the comment section leave your vote on who should Jane choose and why. please give a valid reason**


	3. Chapter 3

-1**In Motion**

_Last night I didn't get a winks worth of sleep, and not just I was babysitting thing one and thing two. I was both excited and terrified about my plans. I tossed and turned until I finally went to sleep, only to have my alarm clock ring five minutes later. I'M SO TIRED._

Jess finds Jane asleep in her locker. Her head was inside and her body was standing limb. He smirks. For once he was outside of the locker. He poked her sides to get her to wake up. She is startled, and hits her head. "Ow!" Jane takes her head out, and rubs her head.

"Rough night last night Miss knight" he said. "Rough is an understatement. Yesterday CuthBRAT spooked his sister by telling her that there were monsters outside the house, and Lavinia barricaded herself in the bathroom." Jane said, she leaned against her locker and rubbed her head to relieve her headache. "Well look at the bright side, no fire department this time." Jess said but Jane face didn't change. He leaned forward and said "And I signed up for the fencing team, which means you're signed up." Jane's face changed there was a glow in her face.

_No turning back now._

"The wheels of the master plan are set in to motion. We shall undo an injustice!"

_Yeah he's a little queer _

"What master plan?" both Jane and Jess jump from the sudden shocked. They turn to find their teacher, Boarmaster, right behind them. They had been talking the whole time in front of his office(He was wearing a elbow length grey shirt, and sturdy black pants with sensible shoes. His hair was long but held in a low ponytail.)

"MR. BOARMASTER, SIR, UHH WHAT MASTER PLAN?! THERES NO PLAN, NON WHAT SO EVER! I MEAN OTHER THAN THE PLAN TO DO WELL IN SCHOOL. THERE IS NO PLAN NO PLAN AT ALL!" Jane smacked her head in frustration for Jess' babble.

_JEZZ! Just tell him the plan, already._

"Young man, I may be three times your age, but I can still hear just as well. Now I'll ask the two of you once again." His voice was stern. " What Master plan are you talking about." Jane remain silent.

…

She was about to confess when …"My master plan for revenge." Jess said out of nowhere. "I want to get even with the jocks for bullying me and Rake all these years." He said as steady as possible. Jane was shocked that Jess spun that lie on the spot. Especially after that babbling mess he spurted out. Theodore looked thoughtful.

_You ever had a moment that seem to last forever, but in reality only five seconds have gone by. _

"Very disappointing." he said. Jane and Jess looked ashamed. "I expected more from you Jess. I know its frustrating dealing with bullies, but revenge is not the answer." he said. They both looked shocked

_He bought it. There is a god out there._

"Oh right. I guess I'll call it off then." Jess said nervously. "See that you do." Said their teacher and began walking back into the office. They sign in relief. " That was close." said Jane. " You didn't had to do that, but you did! You totally rock" She whispered and place her hand on his shoulder. He blushed a little. "Heheh what are friends for."

"I almost forgot" Mr. Boarmaster reappeared again and startled them once again. " I came to talk to Jess about the sign up sheet for the fencing team." he held out the sheet at them " I found it very odd that you have taken an interest in fencing. Particularly because when it comes to sports your neither aggressive... Or coordinated." He said. Jess made a face.

_There is a God out there.. AND HE HAS ONE SICK SENSE OF HUMOR!_

"Jess has every right to try out for the fencing team. Or is it against school policy for him not to." Jane said in resentment.

_Holy s***! Where did that come from?!_

Mr. Boarmaster stares at Jane. Almost as if he read her mind. " Jane I know your upset. But do not take it out on me. I did everything I could! And as for your question, rest assure that he has every right to do so. Jess, Be sure to borrow a fencing uniform after school, and I'll see you Friday at five." He said and left. Jess just signed in relief. Only to find Jane had wondered away. She was trying really hard not to cry.

_I'm not going to cry. I'm not going to cry. I'm not going to cry. I'm not going to cry. I'm not going to cry. I'm not going to cry. I'm not going to cry. I'm not going to cry. I'm not going to cry. I'm not going to cry._

She felt a hand on her shoulder. Jess was behind her and Hugged her to comfort her. "If you want to quit its not too late. If not, I'm with you all the way." he said

_As much as I hate to admit it, he's just really good at these sort of things. I always feel better, even if he makes me cry even more._

Jane distance herself from him, and wipes her tears with her palm. "Thanks. And I still want to do this. I don't exactly have much to lose." she said. Jess's expression changed from a soft look to a serious one. "Jane you and I both know the penalty of what we are doing is discharged" He said. " I know and rest assure that you'll be protected. Its me who is lying and who is doing the impersonation. You'll be safe." she said, but Jess was not satisfied." I meant you. We'll you be ok?" he asked. Jane was quiet then replied. " Yes, I will!" she said it with such strength and enthusiasm. Jess smiled to see Jane act like her own self. "Well then there is only one thing that needs to be addressed then… what are you going to do about your hair?" he asked "What?" she said as she touched her hair subconsciously

_He's got to be kidding_

"That hair of yours is a dead give away, and its going to be really hard to hide." Jess pointed out.

_Damn it! He is right!_

"I'll think of something. Come on, time for Gym class" she said . "How exciting" he said sarcastically.

After school.

While Jess was picking up the uniform Jane made a quick stop to a place she never though she'd go.

_I never though I'd come back here again, but I'll do anything to get on the fencing team._

She inhaled sharply before opening the door. A wave of hairspray hits her face as she entered a beauty salon. A well make-up woman walks up to her. "Ahh Jane. Your mother isn't here." she told her. "I'm not looking for her. I'm here because I need you to fix my hair." she said. The woman jumps for joy. "AAAHHH! I love too! And don't worry. This time it wont be a repeat of last time. I got my license and a fire extinguisher." she said as she took Jane in.

_Oh yeah this is the exactly what you wanna hear right before you let someone cut around your head._

Hours later.

Jess was waiting for her at her home. Her parents weren't home, but they gave him a spared key, just incase he was left alone by his foster mother. He heard Jane come in. "Jane. You there?" he shouted. "Yes…"

_If he dares to laugh, I'll push him in the mud like when we were kids._

Jess walks up to the door to greet her, "What took you sooo… looong …"but was stopped dead in his track by the sight of her.

"Don't you dare laugh!" she said

* * *

**Ok here is chpt. 3 and as I said in last chpt. I'm debating pairs between Smithy or Jester AKA Jet and Jess. so leave your opinion and reason along with any comment in the section below. thanks again**


	4. Chapter 4

-1**Odd one**

_Jess stood staring at me for minute before he manage to spit out something._

"You--uhuh- hair- uh…"

_Top of his English class, and he can't put a sentence together._

" You look pretty…" Jess said. (Jane's hair was straighten and cut in layers. It curved out till the length of her earlobe, then curved in at the length of her neck and curved out) Jane gawks at him, and suddenly he realized what he said. "GOOD! PRETTY GOOD! You Look pretty good. I'm mean you look good before , and you're just as good now, as you were then just not in the same way. Now its manageable I mean there's-" Jess babbled on until Jane shushed him

_As amusing as it was seeing him trip over his own weird, I had to stop him before he hurt himself._

"Well that still nicer than what dragon said." she said. She took him out of her bag. " All he did was hiss violently until he realized it was me. So did you got the uniform." Jess took it out of from his bag. "all here." he handed it to her. "Awesome let me go try it on" she said. They both headed towards her room. If she changed, and came down stairs, and her mother came in, she'll have a lot of explaining to do. So she went to change in her bathroom, while Jess waited in her room.

_Its strange, but when I was younger , mom and dad never let me had boys in my room, but not now that I got older they don't even bat an eye. I'm not sure if its because they got tired of fighting me on it, or they just realized the only boy that goes there is Jess, and he's as harmless as a kitten._

Jane came out a few moment later. (Her uniform was slim and white, with a red dragon crescent on her right shoulder. Her mask was concealed her face hid her red hair.) "Well miss knight looks like your nip of your hair was a smart play." he said. "Yeah almost getting my ear cut off was worth it." she said. " what do you think dragon?" The lizard was sun bathing my her reading lap near her bed. He just turn his head and stick his tong out. Suddenly they heard the door opened "Jane I'm home!" It was her mother. They could hear her come up the stairs. Jane grabbed dragon and hid in under her bed. "I'm change, you distract her." she told Jess. While she went to her bathroom, Jess took out his books , papers and pencils. Jess sat on the floor and pretended to be reading a book. Adeline came in. "Jane- Jess where's Jane?" she asked. "In the bathroom. We're just doing some studying" he said. "with the book upside down." she replied " oh um well yes. I read -in a article that you can improve your reading ability if you read things upside down." **(Author's note: not really true)**

Adeline gave him a puzzled look, not really sure if he was telling the truth. But she quickly forgot about that when Jane came out. "Oh Jane! Your hair is so beautiful. And everyone can be seen your beautiful face" she said as she grabbed her face.

_Mom almost cry when she saw me. She has been trying to get me do something about my hair since…well ever._

A couple of scene past of Jane and her mother. When she was twelve her mother tried to get her out of the car and into the salon. When she was eight, her mother tried to restrain her while the styles tried to cut her hair. When she was four, Jane was getting her first hair cut, and unfortunately her hair somehow caught fire. When she was a baby, her mother was fixing her hair. As soon as she finished, Jane took off her baby clips, and mess up her hair.

_Mother has never approve of me looking the way I do, or even when I rough house with the boys. So when I "occasionally" do these things, she flips. Parents are so weird. You do the smallest things, and they go crazy over it…and video tape it and show it to everyone….Everyone. _

Jane remembers, as moment where her mother showed all her friends her baby photos. She shivers at the memory. Just then Jane's mother came with a took a picture of her. Jane was blinded by the flash, while Jester snicker at her.

_I wonder if when parents do these sort of embarrassing things , they realized that it will be there children who picks their retirement home._

**Next day**

_Mother was not the only one who made a big deal over my hair, I couple of meatheads pulled on my bra strap. Apparently its idiotic way of showing affection. My back was red was red by the end of the day. The girls weren't any better. I heard what those shallow twiggy spoiled brats said about me. Saying I'm desperate for acceptance, or trying to get those meat heads to notice me. I didn't ask for this kind of harassment, or their approval. But I guess when you're an odd one, you become target ._

_Sadly this wasn't the awkward part of the day._

Jane was sitting in the library, researching the story of Joan of Ark **(author's note: someone I recommend looking into), **when suddenly Gather came up to her from behind. He didn't see her face, just that back of her head and her figure was not fully mature, but she had really long legs.

_Being a smug runt whose brain is being held hostage by his hormones you can guess what happen next. By as of now I'm trying to repress that memory, so I'm not going to into that._

**Later at Lunch**

_After Gunther incident, which neither of us will ever speak about, he avoided me the whole time. Bounce!_

_But my friends made a big deal of my new look. After Pepper oohhed and awed over my new look, she insisted that I told her the name of the boy who I wanted to impress. _

_Why is it that whenever a girl fixes her looks, everyone assumes she is trying to get with someone. I love Pepper, but her life orbits round romance so much that she becomes obsess with someone else's love. Why cant's Rake just asked her out?_

_Speaking of which, he didn't even recognized me. I'm not sure if it was because my change was drastic, or the jocks roughed him up a little too much. Either way it took him about a minute for him to recognized me. As for Jet, well it was nice, him notice me from a different perspective, even if it only lasted for a moment._

**End of the day**

_It was the end of the day, and after I free Jess yet again from his locker imprisonment, I told him that I needed to be alone. And like the good friend that he was, he didn't ask questions, just listen._

_I laid in my bed alone, with dragon on my stomach. He must have known I was feeling low cus he didn't hissed or stick his tong out. I didn't realized how exhausting ridicule could be. I never __realized how strong they were, for putting up with this. _

_This has only made me more determine to accomplish my goals. Because if I do, then no one can tell me what to do. Because they will be my choice, and my choice only._

* * *

**okay I want to let you know that I edit the chapters. Not much change, but fell free 2 read & review.**


	5. Chapter 5

-1**Pinned**

**Jane's home, 8 am.**

_It was Friday at last! And I was so excited about the tryouts today._

"Good morning miss knight." Jess said as he popped in from the kitchen window. "Nervous much?" he added. "What makes you think that?" Jane responded with strange look on her face. " he came in through the window. There was nothing but empty space in that window area, so it was safe for her to come in. "Well for starters your sprinkling your cereal with chili powder instead of cinnamon" Jane pause when she realized her mistake.

_Ok, I was nervous too! Can you blame me?! I'm about to join a where the majority of the players are bigger and stronger than I am, change my life by doing something I've always, and possibly get expelled for it!_

Jane threw always her cereal, and takes a deep breath. Jess then puts his hand on her shoulder, makes her look at him in the eye. "You'll be great. You were born for this, don't let anyone tell you otherwise" he said.

_Jess has always been a nurturer, even when we were kids. It usually got him beaten up._

A couple of scene pass of Jess in grade school. A couple of kids were pulling his underwear over his head as on of them was holding on to his stuff toy. Jess just wanted his bear back, and the other kids were just chanting 'Jess wants his teddy'

**At lunch time**

_Jess and I were not eating with friends. Actually we are not eating at all. Through out the whole day, we've been Zoning in out. Dad was cross with the two of us for missing nearly half of the question on the math test. On the plus side, Jess did not got shoved into the locker this time._

"Still Nervous are we?" Said Jester. They were both sitting under a cherry blossom tree. "I'm not nervous. Why would say I'm nervous?" Jane muttered, her voice trailed low with each word. "So why are you nervous?" He asked "My whole life I've done everything my parents want me too… But everything that they wanted for me…. Its not what I want. Now I have the chance to do something I want its through deception." she said. She took a brief moment "A part of me knows this won't end well." She said. "Jane, know one can really know what will come of this, but I can tell you this much… anything you, you do it with effort. People may accuse you of lying, but they won't be able to say that you can't do it because you're a girl." He said, "No one will be able to tell you can't do anything." he said. "Yes, that why I'm doing this." she said. Just then the bell rang, everyone headed to class.

**After class**

Jane went to the girl's bathroom. The entire school was empty by five o'clock. The other boys were in the locker changing, and so Jane had to do the same. Jess waited and guard outside, so that no one would see Jane come out. Once Jane came out, Jess went to hiding.

_Jess wanted to come see me in action, but he is not the most discreet person in the world._

A couple of scenes pass by. Jess as a small kid, gets his wrist caught in a doorknob, and somehow falls flat on his back and causes his foster mother's vase to fall as well. When he was older, he was staking dishes, but he slips and drops every single dish. Most recently, Jess was showering and came out because he heard Jane come in his house. He close the door behind him, but his towel was when the door was close and he ended up not having anything on.

_We shall never speak of it again..._

While Jess remained hidden in the boys room, Jane headed towards the gym. The facial gear was black, which conceal her face. Her fencing jacket had a tight hood, and her entire hair. No one would be able to tell it was Jane in disguise. Jane took a deep breath before opening the door, much to her surprise it was not at all what she expected. The boys were wrestling and fighting each other.

_Now that I think about it, this is exactly how I expected. I just hope that theses meat heads don't get any ideas of getting rough with me. They are bond to discover a couple of theses._

A couple of the boys griping pining each other to the ground. Jane watched them, she was having difficulty figuring them out

_Jess is joins the music, dance, and drama dance club where he is surrounded by pretty girls, while they get all sweaty roll around in the dirt with each other, and they call him gay. I'll never understand men._

Just then she felt a giant hand clash against her shoulder.

"Hey new kid" Jane looks up. There was a massive boy up above her. (He was wearing a sleeveless fencing uniform, dirty messy hair, facial ache, pointy ears and today's lunch special between his teeth."

Geez Lay of the juice already.

"What?!" He shouted as he picked her up with one hand.

_Was that my outside voice…_

Jane was about to get her face smashed, when suddenly he was stopped by the instructor. "That enough!" said Boarmaster. "Students take your seat!" He was serious. The boy put Jane down, and said, "Will finished this later, runt." Jane walked nervously away and sat as far away as possible.

_Things cannot possibly get any worse_

" Looks like you made an enemy out of the Dragon" she turns to the person sitting next to her. It was Jet, and next to him was Gunther.

_The Universe just loves proving me wrong_


	6. Chapter 6

_**alright so i just finish this story **_

_**hopefully u guys will like it so enjoy**_

-Jane's text messages

~Jess' text message

**Pinned 2**

_Well this couldn't be any more awkward. I'm next sittin next to the guy I like since last summer, the ego maniac next to him and a Giant out to get me._

Jane watched the boy who had picked her up with ease. He was smoking; Boarmaster told him to put it out. He did so by burning it in his tong, and swallowing it. Smoke came out through his nostrils.

"He's going to burry me…" Jane muttered. "I don't have to be dead, he'll just burry me" she muttered. Jet pats her on the shoulder. "Don't worry yourself. His memory does not last long, he'll for get about it soon enough." she her face burned.

_Is it hot in here or is it just me…_

She was so flustered that she didn't hear her name- Jess's name when it was called for the sparing skills. Jet had to nudge her to get her to wake up. She gets up, and takes a sword.

_Well that couldn't have been more embarrassing._

Jane looked at her opponent, it was smoke blowing thug.

_Whose BRIGHT IDEA WAS THIS!_

"Gorgon Peasus Vs Jess Jester" Announced Boarmaster. Gunther was laughing out loud. "Jess! That's whose behind that mask; this has to be a joke." He said. Jane was shaking with rage, but Boarmaster put an end to his teasing.

Jane's hand was shaking. She was half his sizes.

_I'm going to die…_

Gorgon took his first swing at Jane. She dodges it. Jane then attempts to slash his leg, but a giant arm forces her to Dodge once again. This time Jane lots his footing, but rolled on her back. A couple of the boys laugh anyway.

_I'm fighting for my life and they're laughing, what kind of sick place is this?_

Jane tried to go for his leg once again, she slashed once, it failed but then she spins around and gets him the second time. She jumps back away in order to keep her distance. Gorgon thrusts his blade at her. He pins it in her shoulder, and she felt an intense pain. She fell once again to the ground.

_I can't feel my… anything_

Gorgon then picked up Jane, he was about to punch her in the face, but Boarmaster stopped him.

"Gorgon that's enough!" He said with a stern. Gorgon dropped Jane on the floor. The fall hurt, but she didn't care.

_I just made a fool of myself in public, under my friend's name. So this is what it feels like to hit rock bottom._

Jane gets up. She could feel her shoulder breathing, and her mask was hot and was suffocating her.

She was glad she had it; it keeps everyone from knowing she was crying.

"Jess, you're excused for today." Said Boarmaster. Jane just nodded, and left. Jet would have followed him, but he was up next.

Jane walked out of there, and soon ran off. She hoped no one would see her.

_I never get what I want_

Just then Jester came our of the boys bathroom. The sound of her footsteps alerted him. "Jane? Jane!" He shouted and chased after her.

_See what I mean_

Jess stopped her. "Jane, how did it go?" He asked. Jane took off her mask.

_I hate it when he asks me things he knows the answer to. Its bad enough I went through it once, I have to relieve it again_

"Awful does not begin to describe it." she said in frustration. She goes into the girl's locker room to change. Jester stays in there. He waited twenty minutes for her, before he realized she was not changing.

"Jane?" He pushes the door open and realizes that she was not in there.

_Don't judge me _

Later that night.

Jane laid in the dark with Dragon on her lap. Her depression made her sleepy , and so she slept for a couple of hours. and suddenly her a flash light hit her face. She wakes up; the light was coming from next door. She turns to find Jess flashing it at her face from his room. Puts the flash light down and begins to send her a message with his phone.

Jane's phone rang.

~Feeling better?

-No

~:(

-Sry 4 ditchin u

~Its cool … so Jet told me what happened.

-Does he know!

~No, he is as slow as anyone else in that room.

- :(

~U did ur best.

-Yeah & I sucked. I made a fool out of u & me

~Jane u only tried out. UDK how u really did until they give u the results. And even if u don't make it to the team

-Which I dout

~EVEN if u don't make it, u did what few ppl do, u went 4 ur dreams. Ur awesome

Jane smiles

_Funny how he can be such a dork and still be inspiring_

~Bsides im used to being a fool, its practically my job

-Lol

Jane and Jester text each back and forth all night.

_We would have gone all morning, but the last time we did that my father blacked out when he saw my phone bill._

A flash of scene shifts. Jane's father clutches his chest and falling off his chair.

During the weekend, Jane and Jester spend the weekend. For a while, she seem to forget her problem, but come Sunday night she felt the nagging feeling coming back again.

Monday morning

Jane woke up with her phone in her hand. It was 6 in the morning, which meant she had time to get ready for schools. (Jane clothes : she a skirt bright red orange skirt that was half flat and half multi-folded. It was held by think belt with a dragon-design buckle. She also wore blue thigh-length leggings, and black rubber boots with tagging all over them, that she did. She wore a top with orange shredded t-shirt with writing all over it, and leather wristbands.) she looks in the mirror.

_Well I'll tick off my mother, Jet will probably make a face and my leather wrist bands. But after Friday tryouts, I don't give a rat's a**._

She turns to look at dragon

"Does it look like I'm asking for trouble?" she asked him with her arms in wide open. All he does was eat catch a roach that was on the floor and eats it.

_Nice_

At school

Jane did not go to school with Jess. Jane's parents saw what she was wearing, and thought she might have been up set about something. So they drove her to school with them.

"Jane is something bothering you?" asked her father

"no" she said

_If your parents are anything like my parents, you'll know that this isn't the end of it_

It was quiet at first, but then her mother started asking in a very nervous tone, her one question after another after another.

"Jane-are-you-being-bully?-Are-eating-well?-Did-someone-offer-you-drugs?Did-someone-pressure-you-into-doing-something-offensive?Are-you-having-trouble-in-school?"

_That went on for 15 minutes, and SCHOOL IS ONLY FIVE MINUTES._

At her locker

Jane place her books in the locker. Jess comes up to her.

"I see the angry shoes are back, that explained why your parents were driving around a couple of times around the school" he said.

_I had these had these boots since I was 10. Mom read somewhere that writing in your shoes is a fun way for your children express their inner feeling. She didn't count on them being so angry. Now I'm only allowed to wear them when I'm mad._

"Well may be this will cheer you up" he said as he flashed her a piece of paper at her. It was the auditions turn out. She had made it.

"What? Was Mackay Drunk again?" Shouted Jane. "Not unless Boarmaster and he were both drunk" He joked. But Jane did not buy it. " This has to be a mistake. Come on lets go see Boarmaster?" said Jane as she drag him across the hall. "You women are never satisfied" he said.

They made their to the hall and into Boarmaster's office.

"All right, go ask him Jess." She asked

"Why do I have to do it?" said He asked.

"Because its your name on the audition." she answer. Jess signs and goes into the office. "Mr. Boarmaster, sir…I was wondering about the tryout results. I noticed I made the fencing team, and was wondering if it was a mistake?"

"Now what you think that?" Boarmaster asked. He was looking over papers.

On the other side of the office Jane was listening on the door.

_Uh you're kidding right?_

"Jess, it was not your skills that impress me; no it definitely was not your skills." he said. Jane made a face, while Jess smirked. "I saw something better than that. It was your logic that impressing" He answered, Jane listen in closer. "I do not understand?" asked Jess

"Jess we purposely put you up against a larger opponent to see how you would fair against him. Your reasoning, to take him down by weakening the foundations. That was a sign of true potential" he said. Jess smiled as did Jane. Both of them knew that Boarmaster did not gave away his compliments.

_Yes made the team!_


	7. Chapter 7

**Ok I know its been a while, but writers block is a pain. Anyway enjoy**

**God's humor**

**Math class 2:00 pm**

_Math class… the highlight of Dad's work day. While he can't get enough of it, we can always get too much of it. Don't get me wrong, I love dad, but his idea of fun is counting the grains of salt that get spilled at lunch time. _

Jane chews on her pencil as she watches her class mates.

_In his class, there are only a few things we look forward too: The emergency practice drills, the fake emergency drills, and the actual emergency. But since you rarely get two out of three…_

One of her class mates gets a stapler.

_The desperate get a little creative_

The boy "accidentally" staples his finger.

_They can pull a fake fire drill, but their not smart enough to fake an injury. Idiots._

The bell rings only five minutes after the "accidental" injury. The entire school floods the halls. Jane looks around. There were girls applying their make-up while the snicker at girls with books, and jocks brushing their hair while they knocked the geeky looking boys' books. Jane rolls her eyes.

_That is how high school rolls. The meat heads who are mentally challenge, and the shallow girls whose Ds aren't just limited to their grades are at the top of the food chain. While smart, and purposeful kids Jess and Rake, are the bottom feeders. What ever those shallow ego-maniacs need to do in order to feel superior. The good thing is, in five years they'll all have lousy jobs, and will look older than they really are. Until then…_

Jane shoves her books into her locker. Her pet lizard pokes its head out of her bag. She gently pushes it back. Some girls snicker at her.

_Until then you got to grunt and bear with it_

"Even the lizard can't stand her." Said one of them as they passed by. "If I had an owner like her, I jump out of the bag and out the window." said the other one as they walked away cackling,

_The sad part is they think they're being clever_

Jane spots Jess making his way to her locker. (He was wearing blue a T-shirt with big white bold words saying 'Talking is not communicating'. He wore blue Jeans and his tennis shoes. He also traded in his usual hat for thick, black, rectangular framed glasses.) He makes his way towards Jane, but in order to do that, he had to pass by a group of bullies. He walks as cautious as possible, with his shoulders high and tensed. He clenches his backpack, and holds it almost as a shield in for his back. Jess cowards and brace himself for the inedible shoving him in the locker. Much to his surprise, they did noting.

"That's weird." said Jess "They have not beaten me up for 3-days, and I used my big words and everything." He added. Jane shoved her locker shut. "You're complaining" said Jane; a little annoyed. "No! But it's so uneasy. I feel like their plotting against me" he said as he walked along Jane. Or at least tried to; she was walking at a haste pace. "Their not smart enough to know what plot means" replied Jane. Jess tried his best to keep up with her, but she was still walking at a fast pace. "This has been going on since **I **"He air quotes 'I'. "Made the team." He said. He noticed Jane was not looking at him while they were walking. "Duh! They think your one of them" she said. There was aggression in her tone. "You lost me at Duh?" He said, hoping she'll crack a smile. "Please use actual words, Jane" he added

_Well that was a miserable attempt._

Jane turns to face her friend. Her anger scares him. "This has been going on since YOU made the team. As far as they're concern, your one of them. Its basic survival of the meat heads logic" she said. "So there are some benefits to our swap game." Said Jess uneasily. "Glad to hear my bruising is a benefit for you." She said as she turned and marched off.

_Seriously, I'm not in the mood_

"Are you Mad at me?" Jess asked. So far against his better judgment. "CAN YOU BOTHER SOMEONE ELSE FOR ONCE!" She yelled at him as she left.

**Lunch time**

Jane sits alone in the cafeteria.

_Normally I sit with my friends, but since my little episode they probably want to know what's wrong I with me. And though staring at my lunch that's still is breathing, I'm in no mood for questioning. My stomach hurts and I cants stand stupid questions today._

**End of school day**

The bell rings and everyone one flocks out. Jane walks home alone. Her stomach still aches. Suddenly and old Truck drives by her. The sound of it guttering oil hurt her ears, and she gets an air-full of smog into her lungs. She coughs it out. "Hey A******! Ever heard of the ozone layer!" She said. Still coughing out the poison of her lungs. The truck stopped. Much to Jane's surprise it was Jet, who comes out. "Jane…?" He replies with an awkward smile, and an eyebrow rose in question. (He was wearing a white shirt with a worn vintage brown sleeveless vest, blue jeans and old black van shoes. He was not wearing his apron since he had not been working)

_And the clouds open up, and god says "HA-HA"_

"Jet? Oh uh… sorry" she said continuing her coughing. Mostly to hid her blushing. "Rough day, huh?" he said in his kind tone. "No…Maybe… I don't know. Everything was just bothering me" she said. Jet stays quiet, and plays with his keys briefly. "Care for a ride?" He asked. "Thanks, but I think I- OW!" She said as she gripped her stomach and nearly falls. Jet catches her. "Are you ok?" He asked with a genuine concern. "Just a stomach ache- Ow" she said. With her head down, trying once again to hide her blushing.

_Looking back, I don't think I was very discrete._

"Your stomach hurts and your face is red, come on, I'll get you to the emergency room." He said as he takes her into is old truck.

**At the hospital**

Jet waits in the waiting room. A nurse comes out to speak to him. "Is she going okay? I mean she isn't dying or anything" he said. At that time Jane came out into the waiting room. She was watching how concern jet was over her. "Oh your sister is going to be fine! "Said the nurse.

HIS SISTER? I don't like where this is going?

"Now we have taken care of everything, but here are some pads. Enough for an hour or so, you really should get more when you can" said the nurse as she handed Jet the paper bag full.

_I KNEW I DIDN'T LIKE THE SOUND OF THAT!_

He takes a look at them and realized what they were for. His eyes widen and Jane realizes he knew what they were for? "And don't worry, menstruation is a natural part of becoming a woman" said the nurse. Jet looks at Jane, who at the moment wished she was invisible.

_Why couldn't God send me a plaugue of locus? That would have been a lot less humiliating._

**Later on**

Smithy had drove Jane home, and was now walking her to her door. She didn't say anything, or moved for that matter. "You know my mom always said Humiliation is humble pie for the soul." he said trying to break the ice. "Look I Know someday I'll look back at this and laugh" she paused.

_Someday day after I die_

"But until then can we just keep this between us" she asked in a tired tone. "Sure he said with a smile. It melts Jane's heart.

_It melts my heart._

Jane then changed the subject. "So when did you get a truck?" She asked "Oh uh dad couldn't fix it, and he made me a deal. If I could fix it, I can keep it. Long story short I fixed it" he said, in a "humble" tone. Jane seems to laugh lightly. "Well glad to see you smiling again" he said. Jane blushed a little, and she pulls back the straights strands of hair from her face..

After a brief chat, on the porch she let smithy in the house, unaware that Jester was watching them.

**Wasn't that mortifying**

**So if u like to know what happes next **

**Please leave a coment in the section below and if ur a girl who has had a mortifying expeience like jane's**

**I sympathise.**


	8. Chapter 8

-1_Jane's thoughts_

Jess's thoughts

Narration

(Description)

**Sorry for the delay folks, but I've had internet issues**

**Rainy Day: Featuring Jess's POV**

_Its been raining all day, and as much as I love the scent of clean pavement. I hate the sound of squeaky shoes even more._

Jane is by her locker with her fingers in her ears. Two jocks walk by, purposely squeaking their wet shoes. They were trying to out squeak each other. "Meat-heads"

_As if things weren't bad enough, on rainy days we are not allowed to go outside, so they keep us in the cafeteria during lunch. They stick us in a room that smells like 3-day-old meatloaf where all you can hear is useless chatter and more squeaky shoes._

Jane sat in the cafeteria, with her fingers tangled in her hair, and her palms on her temple. "Will nothing end this squeaky hell" she said to herself. Pepper came in, with her usual cheery tone, carrying soup she had made the other day. " Not to worry Jane." she said as she pour her a bowl. "I heard that it was going to rain, and came prepared. This warm chicken soup will help you forget your troubles." she said.

_What herbs are you using?_

Jet came in and sat across from Jane. Pepper serves him, but all he does is stare at it and stir it slowly.

_I kind' a don't blame him. After what happen at my house._

*Flashback

Jane and Jet sat at by her Kitchen table, drinking juice. They were both quiet, and were ignoring the elephant in the room.

_This is what we called an awkward moment. You know you have one when you and your friend stay quiet for a really long period of time, then you start having a conversation on the weather._

"So… nice weather we're having, isn't it? I'd say 79, or 82 degrees" said Jet and then took a large sip.

_That was his 7th sip, and his cup was emptied three sips ago._

"Yeah I'm uncomfortable, too" She said leaning her head on her hand, but Jet lets out a polite, but nervous laugh. " I take it you made the fencing team. I mean your one of the best athlete in school. You'd had to be an idiot to let you in." she said. Jet became silent and broke his eye contact with Jane.

_I think I just stepped in another awkward moment._

"Jane I didn't made the team" he said.

_What!_

"What!" she said. Jet stood up, "No, Wait! Why didn't you made the team. If I-Jess made the team, why didn't you." Jet turns to her. "I didn't made the team because I wasn't able to. The rent in my dorm doubled, and I was hoping the fencing scholarship could help me cover it. But …" he trailed away. "The budget cuts" Jane finished for him.

_Damn cuts! Because them all of our art and music classes have been shrunken down to one. I have to sit next to some a guy who elbows me in the head every time he hit's a high note on his violin. Mean while, serial killers have more space than we do with the funds that they take from our schools._

"Yeah Boarmaster, said I couldn't receive additional funds, which means I wont be able to stay in school" he said. "Jet…" before Jane could even think about anything else to say, he left quickly.

*end of flashback

_And I thought I had problems. All I have to worry about is leading a double life._

Jane then turns towards Jess who was had sat next to her, stirring his soup.

_Wonder what bit his butt? He's even more depressing than the emo that cuts himself and says 'there is no god'._

You want to know what bothers me, I'm an idiot. Want to know why I'm an idiot? Because love tends to do that.

"Jess? What's up with you?" she asked. "Oh nothing, just that science class put me in the bad mood. We were discussing Darwin's theory. How those with the best survival traits, like say oh I don't know strength, agility, muscle, good looks have the advantages over brains." He replied. Jane stares at him.

_Were we in the same class_

Was that too subtle

Jane looks at pepper. She was the only one that was enjoying her soup.

_Only Pepper can be happy on a day like this. She scares me sometimes._

Just then Rake came to the table. H had a clipboard, and began reading from it" Good day, fellow classmates. I state your name here oh! I Rake, am collecting signatures for the Green club in our school. The goal is give our planet a break by pledging to give up electric uses for one hour, everyday." Rakes then look up at his friends, some of them had smiles, light ones. "So what do you think" he asked "You had me at State your name" said Pepper said; They laughed lightly, but Jess didn't. he seemed depress, but before Jane could even asked, Rake had handed him a the clipboard to him. "Could sign this?" he asked. Jess took it in his hands. "Why not" he said causally. "I'll be spending most of my time in the dark any way." he said bitterly.

Just like last night

*Flashback

Jess watched Jane and Jet. He couldn't hear what they are saying, but they were a little too chummy. For 15 minutes, he cried in the dark. Then began playing emo music, then began playing some of his own lyrics,

"Every time I'm breaking you

you grow into something worth keeping

Every time I'm close to saving you

You grow into a sin worth believing

Your everything I ever wanted

But its never enough

Your never enough"

He looks down at Jane.

I hate you when your gone!

I hate you turn me on!

I hate the way I need you when I don't know where you are"

*end of flashback

I think I handle it pretty well.

_Something is definitely wrong here_

After they all agree to sign Rake's petition, they gave back the clipboard to him. "Thank you for doing your part to preserve our planet. Now if you'll excuse me I'm going to asked more people to sign." He said as he walked towards the group of jocks. "He's dead" said Jane. Jet got up. "I'll keep an eye on him"

3:30 pm, Jess' Locker

Jess was putting his things away, When he spotted an old sock puppet.

"I knew it! Something was wrong!" he turns to find Jane behind him. "Jane!" he said as he hid the sock puppet behind his back.

_Jess has had that puppet since he was 4 years old. He take it out only when he is trouble. Its how the social worker gets him to talk._

Of course that the only way he could get me to talk. If a grown person starts talking to you with a sock, who he couldn't find the missing match to, and sewed buttons for eyes, you open up to him to just to put an end to the embarrassing moment!

"Uh what makes you say?" he said. Jane's eyebrow went up. " That was your social worker's missing sock" she pointed out. "I do not acknowledge no missing sock." he said casually. Jane rolled her eyes. "Ok then will you at least admit that something is bothering you." she said. "bothering me! Nothings bothering me! Who says something bothering me! Why would you think that?" he said nervously

_Why in deed_

Think she bought that…?

"Ok then, may be you can help me with a problem" Jane said. Jess likes to help anyone in need, but there were problems he didn't share with the world.

_And this is one of them _

"oh" he responses a little hopeful. "Its about Jet" Jane said as she leaned on the lockers. "oh" he said flatly. Jane continue. "He tried out for the fencing team so that he can afford his rent, but the school cant afford to give him anymore funds, so…" he said. "oh" he said again as he understood the situation. "is that all you can say?" Jane said annoyed. Just then an idea went into Jess' mind. "Aha!" he said. Jane's eyebrows lowered and responded, "Your very articulate today". Jess shakes his head. "No, I mean Jet can come live with me. The house is big enough, he can rent out a room. It will be less than what he is paying know, and I can use the company. You know since Norma goes out and goes missing for months..." he said, referring to the woman that looks after him.

_Ideally anyway_

"Think Jet will go for it. I mean he rarely like accepting help from us" Jane said. "Of course" said Jess with a silly smile. "I shall just tell him I can use the company, and help to keep the house in order. And since he'll still be paying rent, He won't seeing it as us doing a favor for him, he'll be doing me a favor." He said. Jane then got excited. "That's a great idea. I'll go get him, right now so that you can talk with him." she said. She began running, but then suddenly stopped. "Oh and Jess!" she said as she turns to him. "Yes" he said. "Lose the Sock puppet" she said. Jess looked at his hand, and notice that the sock puppet in his hand. He pulls it out in a panic. "How that happen!" he said, but by then Jane had gone. In search of Jet.

Now you see why I'm an idiot. Only a fool will go out of his way to help his rival of love.

**Ok so I hope you enjoyed this special story, featuring Jess's Pov**

**As always I welcome critiques and comments and any ideas or experiences that might be good. Thank you my readers for all your support.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Fair warning some of the stuff here might be a little mature. I mean personally I thinks it light, but I know there are ppl out there who might get offended. So its just a heads up**

**Tomorrow**

_Tomorrow was the first day of practice, And like any big day, I was nervous. But Jess and I had a cure for that._

There was a knock at the door, Jane opens the door; Jess was there. "Someone ordered a scary flick?" He said as he waved a film out in the open.

"Its about time! Everyone is here. Which one did you get?" Jane asked with enthusiasm.

"Beyond the Grave. I don't know what it is about, but the video clerk looked at me like something was wrong with me." He said with enthusiasm.

_I love Horror flicks. Nothing cures your fears and anxieties like the sound of people screaming for their lives._

Jess and Jane step into the living room. Everyone was there, including the Lavinia, Cuthbert, and Gunther.

"Hello Friends,… and Gunther" Jess greeted. "Why Jane who's your little school girlfriend?" Gunther Mocked. "Tell me something Gunther, What's it like to have an IQ that match your age?"

_If you're wondering why Gunther and Jess are having a battle of wits, its because this has been going on for years._

Jr. High Boys Lockers

"Hey Jess when are you gonna start hitting puberty." Asked 12 year old Gunther. He was holding Jess in a headlock. " I don't know Gunther when do you going to start to read above a 2nd grade level?"

Elementary Playground

"You're Butthead!" Seven year old Gunther teases Jess. "You eat Gummy bears with that mouth?" Jess replies

_That's just them being nice. I am so glad I'm a girl, Men are the strangest species on earth._

Jane sits next Jet.

_And yet somehow I can't help and be drawn to some of them._

Jess watches Jane sit next to Jet. He is grows jealous. "Aright let's watch some blood splatter." He said sourly. "Yay!" Lavinia Cheered

The video was playing. Rake was scared out of his mind, So was Gunther, but he never admit it while he was peeking slowly out between his fingers. Jess was too upset to enjoy the film. Lavinia and Cuthbert were laying in their belly; eating popcorn. The movies ended around 9 o clock.

"Oh I don't see why you two love watching mindless movies" Said Pepper as she rubbed her eye to wake up.

"For the record, horror movies are not mindless. Lots of thought was put into psychologically scaring people for life. I mean just look at Rake and Gunther" Jane pointed out. No one ha realized that their were holding each other rather tightly. Though no one laugh, they looked terrified. Gunther then immediately pushes Rake off of him and tries to best dignify himself. "I wasn't scared. I was just cold"

_Does he really think that's better?_

She then notice Jess was a little disappointed. "What's wrong Jess, You didn't like the movie?" Jane asked with genuine. "How all those murder scenes were so not believable!" Lavinia complain. "I've seen more blood in dodge ball." Her brother added.

_They can be so cute sometimes, but most of the time they are psychotic._

"Well its 9 o'clock, you two should go to bed." Jane said, the kids moan in disappointment, but did not protest. "I suppose I have to go too. Mother will probably need my help in the kitchen." said Pepper, "Oh wait Pepper, I'll I-'ll walk you home" Rake volunteer.

_This may sound like some grand romantic gesture on the outside, but he's really just scared of going home by himself._

"Uh.. Jet since your heading up town… can you give me a ride?" Asked Gunther, "I Need a ride home…" Gunther said nervously. "Didn't you say my truck is a death trap on wheels?" Jet replied. "No, no, no,… yes" Gunther admitted at last. "Well can't help you there Gunther, my deathtrap on wheels is in need of a tire change. Besides I don't live in the dorms anymore I moved in with Jess, next door." Jet said with a smug. "Oh yes and we've been living in cloud nine ever since.

_I can't verified this, but from what I know this is what's been going on._

**Jess' Home**

Jess was about to take a shower while Jet was eating cereal in the kitchen. Once he finished he went to clean his plate. He turns on the water, and hears Jess screaming for his life.

"AHHH!" Jess screamed, that was followed up by a loud thump, and various more thumping. Jet runs up stairs, and finds Jess was naked with his butt all the way in the toilet. "I almost hate to ask…" Jet said. "The water got hot, I jumped, and I fell out of the shower, and into the toilet!" Said Jess annoyed as could possibly be. "Jess I'm sorry. Oh I feel so bad." jet tried to apologies. "Why you didn't got scald, and then stuck in the toilet! Get me out!" Said Jess. Jet took Jess' arm and began pulling him out. As soon as Jess popped out, he fell face forward on Jet. Both of them, were on the floor, and very wet. To make matters worst, Jess' guardian had come in earlier from her Mystery trip, "Ahh Jess! If your going to get laid, put a sock on the door knob!" She said.

**Back to reality**

_They very loud _

"Well I can't go home by myself… Not that I'm Scared I'm just not allowed to go home at night."

_Who is he kidding_

"Fine you can call your dad, and stay here until he comes for you. Now if you excuse me, I have to put Lavinia to bed, before their parents come for them. Come on now." Jane said and left. Gunther went to the kitchen to phone for his dad. Jess glared at him, then Jet nudge him out of the house.

"Come on, Jess. No sense in staying here" He said. "But…" he said but he said nothing. What could he say.

**Later that Night**

Jane comes down, "I cant believe how fast they went to sleep." she said then notices that Gunther was there. "Your still here" she said rather annoyed. "How Lady like, it's a mystery your still single." He said. "Not everyone has the money to buy love like you do, Gunther." She said. " Now grab a dish" she said. Gunther was baffled. "If you're going to stay here you might as well help me with the dishes." she said as she shoved a dish at him. "What am I a servant?" Said Gunther, "If you were then you'd understand the concept of work" Jane said "Do it yourself." He replied. "FINE! GO HOME THEN!" she said. Just then the lights go off.

"AHHHHH!"

"oh perfect, The lights go off and I'm alone in the dark with someone who screamed higher than Lavinia." said Jane. "HEY! Are you saying I screamed like a woman!" Gunther protest. "Don't flatter yourself, you screamed like a little girl of four! But never mind that! I am going next door to see if Jet can help put the light back. You stay here and keep an eye on the kids!" she said. "Why do I have to stay here?" Jane opened the door, "Oh don't worry, just because this is how the movie started does not mean some one will come in and skinned you!" she slammed the door before she left.

Jane walks next door, and knocks frantically, until Jess open the door. He didn't expect to see Jane so soon, and ready for bed. "Jane!" He realized he was a little underdressed. He immediately covered his boxers, and hides behind the door. Jane blushes and looks up in the ceiling.

_There's a sight I prayed to go without_

"Jess is Jet there? The lights in my house went off, and I want to know if Jet can help me set them back on." she asked "Ah-well-if-a-light-problem-is-it-then-Jet-is the-person-for-the-job! Not-that-he-wouldn't-be-the-right-person-for-any-other-job. Jet-is-quiet-handy-with-the-tools-I-mean-he-got- unstuck-from-the toilet-hehehe….who said that?" Jess babbles on nervously. "Can you just get Jet?" said Jane.

_And some pants!_

Jess ran frantically. A minute later, Jet came out. Jane explains what happened to lights. Jet agrees to help, he gets his tools, and goes to Jane's fuse box. Jane holds up a light to help him see. "Well here's your problem, someone shut off the power" He said. "What!" Jane asked in utter shock. "Who would do such thing?" it was a few moment before they realized who could have done it. "Lavinia and Cuthbrat…" they both said. "I cant believe those two, They were probably trying to scare us by shutting off the lights!" Jane said.

_Or kill us_

"Those two are going it when I get a hold of them." She said and marched forward, but then was stopped, "Or You can scare it into them…" Jet said with a smirk.

_I like him more and more everyday…_

**In the mean time**

Gunther was taking care of the children who had climbed out of bed. Cuthbert was on top of Gunther, while Lavinia was coloring his face. "You look so pretty My fairy lady in waiting, Guntheria." Said Lavinia. "GET OFF OF ME YOU LITTLE BRATS! AND STOP SLAPING THAT STUFF ON ME!" Gunther shouted, he was able push Cuthbert off, and got up immediately. "Alright! I had just about enough of you two! I'm go-" Just then the lights go off again."

"Oh great, Jet must be hitting the lights and the sauce" Gunther complained. Just then there was a creek, and the sound of hollow eerie air echoing in the house. "Oh Nice try kids, But I am not falling for it." He said as he turned around, and Jane stood before the three of them. The light hitting her face; the contrast of shadows and light illuminating fright into Gunther's Heart.

"!" Gunther runs home screaming out of the home. While the children were laughing. A few moments Jane was rolling with Laughter, as the lights came back on.

_Ok not the results I was going for, but I am not complain…_

" hahahhaOh man, I haven't laughed like than in a while, hahahahh…" Jane laughed. " I was right the sound of screams scare the nerves right out…..but I'm still mad at you for turning off the lights. That can be very dangerous you know." Then it got quiet…

"We didn't made the lights go off, we were sleeping when we heard Gunther scream" Lavinia said. "oh come one, I promise I wont tell your parents if you promise not to do it again." Jane said, but the children remain still and serious. "But we did do it, honest." Cuthbert said. Jane knew they were being Sincere.

_Then who did…_


	10. Authors note

Im sorry to my readers for being unable to update any of my stories. School has kepted m occupied and so there will be no up dating for a while. I will continue the stories, but I cant do it at the moment. Once again im sorry for the delay


End file.
